


Тёплые Коты

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жили были Зейн, Луи и Лиам. Жили не тужили, но в квартире появился новый жилец — Гарри.<br/>Как все сложится и как он повлияет на старый уклад трех друзей?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тёплые Коты

В далеком Объединенном Королевстве, в городе Лондоне жила счастливая молодая пара, и у них был котенок. Совсем уже взрослый — ему как раз исполнилось четыре месяца, и он был абсолютно самостоятельным. За долгие два месяца, что прошли с тех пор, как его привезли из приюта для животных, который находился по Батерси Парк Роад, он выяснил, что Зейн был гораздо добрее, чем Лиам, так как разрешал спать на своей груди, пока дремал сам. Иногда только отплевывался от его пушистого хвоста. Лиам же, в свою очередь, был строже и не разрешал выкапывать цветы из горшков, что росли на лоджии, но зато никогда не мог устоять перед взглядом лазурных глаз и давал лишний кусочек чего-то вкусного.

Вообще, оба парня абсолютно устраивали Луи, жаль только не разрешали точить когти о диван, а приволокли какую-то дощечку, оббитую тряпкой. Ну да такую мелочь он вполне мог им простить и покорно точил когти там, где разрешали.

Однако, и дураку понятно, такая счастливая жизнь не могла продолжаться вечно, и однажды вечером, в понедельник, парни вернулись позже обычного, принеся с собой знакомый приютский запах одиночества и тоски и корзину, в которой кто-то копошился.

Когда они вошли с ней, Луи заподозрил что-то неладное. Улыбка Лиама и счастливое лицо Зейна не предвещало ничего хорошего. Он наклонился и ласково погладил Луи между ушей:

— Теперь ты не будешь один, милый.

Луи недовольно дернул хвостом — ему не было скучно одному. Ему нравилось быть вместе с этой смешной и милой парой. Слегка неуклюжий Лиам смеялся, когда котенок кидался ему в ноги атакуя шнурки на поношенных конверсах, а Зейн хохотал, когда бегал по квартире за хвостатым, которому надоедало сидеть одному целый день. Зачем им кто-то еще? Им разве так плохо втроем?

Когда Лиам достал пищащий черный комок, Луи стало дурно.

Это был такой же котенок, как и он сам, разве только помладше. Он пищал, разевая розовый ротик и топорщил маленькие когтистые лапы во все стороны. Круглые зеленые глаза смотрели на мир с паникой и недоверием.

«Какой же глупый»- подумал Луи и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Пусть сами разбираются с новым жильцом. А у него еще осталась та газета, которую нужно дорвать. Он уверен, что Лиам будет в восторге, когда найдет мелкие бумажки, тщательно раскиданные по всей их кровати.

Когда он уходил, гордо вздернув хвост, то даже не мог предположить, какая катастрофа его ждет впереди.

Сказать, что новый жилец был неуклюжим — ничего не сказать. Это была четырехлапая катастрофа, которая проникала во все уголки их квартиры. Он сшибал на своем пути все, что могло упасть. Зейн даже предложил приколотить вазы и чашки, на всякий случай, прямо к столу. Однако, шутки шутками, а когда их не было дома, Луи доставалось от него больше всех.

Например, во вторник, он перевернул его миску с водой, и пришлось ждать парней весь день, чтобы налили свежую.

А вот вчера он свалил на него замороженную куриную лапу, которая могла упасть ему на голову, если бы Луи вовремя не отпрыгнул.

А только что, Гарри — так назвали котенка хозяева — шел по подоконнику и не смог не свалить на мирно спящего под батареей Луи вазу с цветами. Хорошо, что ваза была маленькой, и воды было совсем немного. Жаль, что Зейн не приколотил ее к подоконнику.

Теперь мокрый и взъерошенный Луи сидел на верхней полке шкафа, куда взлетел по красной шторе, и яростно вылизывал спину, лапы и насквозь мокрый хвост. Какой приличный кот любит воду?

Он бы с удовольствием надавал этому чудовищу по морде, но как-то лапа не поднималась. Гарри сам пугался своих проделок, забирался под диван и сидел там до прихода Лиама или Зейна. Таращил свои круглые глаза, и, если Луи пытался подойти поближе, испуганно забивался в самый дальний пыльный угол, от чего его блестящая черная шерстка пушилась и покрывалась серым слоем пыли, и он становился похожим на домовенка из мультиков.

Да, Луи смотрел мультики с Зейном, когда Лиама не было дома или он отвлекался на менее важные дела, вроде починки автомобиля или похода за продуктами. Только вот теперь уже целых три дня мультики не смотрели, потому что все свободное время после работы они уговаривали Гарри выйти из укрытия, потом долго гладили, успокаивали и по очереди носили на руках.

К чести Гарри, стоило отметить, что, не смотря на неуклюжесть, он был приличным котом — не расплескивал воду, когда пил, покорно точил ногти о такую же дощечку, как и Луи, а так же был приучен к лотку и спал на своей зеленой подушке. Не лез на территорию Луи и не ел из его чашки.

К счастью, эти ребята были не из тех, кто кричал или ругал своих любимцев. Они были самыми славными из всех, что видел Луи. А в окно, за целых два месяца жизни у них, он повидал немало. Поэтому он вылизывался и совершенно не переживал за слегка разодранную штору, по которой так ловко взобрался на эту полку. И совсем не переживал за вазу, черепки которой украшали лужу с цветами. В конце концов, к вазе он не имел ровным счетом никакого отношения.

Положив лапу на сердце, ему было жаль Гарри, так, по-кошачьи. Он был всего несколько дней с ними, но никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что в этой семье его никто не обидит. Конечно, Луи ревновал своих парней к нему. Ведь теперь ему будет доставаться раза в два раза меньше внимания, чем прежде. Поэтому он особо не пытался подружиться, даже не нюхал толком — только издалека. Но ведь и особой злости к черному комочку у него не было — ведь он приличный кот из приличной семьи.

Лежа на теплом кожаном альбоме для рисунков Зейна котенок думал, что, пожалуй, ему стоило вести себя немного поприветливее с новеньким. Кто знает, что он пережил в жутком приюте, из которого его принесли.

Луи сам с ужасом вспоминал то время, когда сидел в клетке и все, что видел — лишь клетку через коридорчик от себя. У него была только еда, вода и лоток с наполнителем. И дикое чувство одиночества.

Пусть кто-то и считает, что коты это те, кто «гуляет сам по себе», но это не совсем так. Может, взрослые и не очень любят внимание, но котятам просто необходимо, чтобы их брали на руки и чесали теплый животик. Или гладили уши и играли с бантиком. А лучше и то, и другое. Потому что так одиноко и грустно сидеть и смотреть сквозь проволочную сетку днями напролет, и играть только с собственным хвостом.

Хотя, в приютах никто никогда не обижал животных, но кто знает, как Гарри туда попал? Хорошо если дети подкинули, а если отобрали у злых хозяев или из зубов собак? Луи прижал уши от страшных мыслей и решил, что завтра обязательно постарается подружиться с новым жильцом. Сейчас того все равно не достать из-под дивана.

ххх

— Эй, Лу, — Лиам подхватил его под живот и поднял над головой, и Луи с восторгом принялся оглядываться — он совсем не боялся высоты. — Ты очень плохой кот, знаешь об этом? — Луи не знал и радостно потянулся к Лиаму лапами.

Лиам засмеялся и чмокнул котенка в нос. Он не очень представлял, как можно воспитывать котят, особенно если одному четыре месяца, а второму только три. Поэтому, он справедливо полагал, что от двух котят шума и беспорядка будет в два раза больше. Но Гарри превзошел все его ожидания. Кроме того, он не ожидал, что двум котятам будет настолько сложно подружиться, ведь они до сих пор не начали общаться. Луи всегда был любознательным и дружелюбным, и парни очень надеялись, что тот легко найдет общий язык с младшим котенком. Но он, к сожалению, полностью игнорировал черного котенка и требовал к себе повышенного внимания.

Луи открыто ревновал.  
Если Лиам гладил Гарри, то Луи демонстративно садился к Зейну на колени и играл шнурками от домашних штанов. Если Зейн привязывал шуршащую обертку от конфеты к веревочке и играл с Гарри, Луи требовательно мяукал и просил есть. Но стоило Лиаму насыпать корм и развернуться к выходу из кухни, Луи тут же бежал за ним и путался в ногах, пока не добивался, что Лиам возьмет его на руки.

Он понимал, что котик просто боится, что его перестанут любить или станут уделять меньше внимания, поэтому Лиам решил просто поговорить с ним. Да, он из тех глупых людей, которые верят, что коты понимают, что им говорят. Поэтому он уселся поудобнее в кресло, перевернул Луи на спинку и принялся объяснять, что приличные коты гостеприимны и не игнорируют новых жильцов. Что маленьким нужно помогать обустроиться на новом месте, а не смотреть снисходительно. Пока Луи увлеченно грыз его палец и, похоже, совершенно не вникал в поучительную речь, Лиам вспомнил, что не сказал самого главного.

— Эй, — он аккуратно вытащил палец из розового ротика котенка. — Никто тебя любить меньше не станет, понимаешь? Просто… эээ… будь с ним поласковее, ладно?

И, когда Луи мурлыкнул, перевернулся в его ладошках и спрыгнул, он был практически уверен, что теперь все наладится.

А Луи шел к своей тарелке и думал, что Лиам хороший, но все-таки такой глупый — он сам догадался вести себя иначе с Гарри. Ведь Лиам никогда не отличался быстрой сообразительностью, в отличие от него, шоколадного котенка с голубыми глазами, по имени Луи.

ххх

Был полдень пятницы, когда Луи решил вылезти из своей корзинки с ярко-синей мягкой подушкой. Конечно, он предпочитал спать на подушке Зейна, но вчера Лиам закрыл дверь раньше, чем он успел добежать. Он объяснил это тем, что «им нужно побыть наедине». Луи, в общем-то, был не против, и пару раз обиженно мяукнув под дверью, для приличия, отправился играть с винной пробкой, которую припрятал с прошлого субботнего обеда.

Сейчас, потягиваясь и запуская острые коготки в мягкую ткань подушки, он с огорчением подумал, что, наверное, расстроил Зейна. Потому что всего через двадцать минут веселого футбола, недовольный и голый парень вышел и отобрал импровизированный мячик, и посоветовал брать пример с Гарри, который спал на своей зеленой подушке. Конечно, тот не спал, а только делал вид, но откуда простому человеку это знать?

Возможно, ему стоило обидеться на Гарри за то, что он так бессовестно подлизывался к его Зейну, но раз уж он вчера пообещал быть добрее, то стоило сразу простить его. Поэтому, еще раз зевнув и умывшись, Луи, наконец, спрыгнул и пошел искать котенка.

Сначала он поискал его возле своей тарелки с кормом, заодно и подкрепился. Потом возле лотков, но обнаружил только слегка разбросанный наполнитель по полу. «Должно быть, Гарри куда-то очень торопился», — подумал он и отправился прямиком на лоджию.

Солнце заливало небольшое помещение, из открытых окон доносился щебет птиц, ветер легко шевелил занавески. На подоконнике сидел знакомый голубь Филипп, а прямо напротив — шипел, выгнув спину, черный котенок. Луи в два прыжка оказался на подоконнике и встал перед кудахчущим голубем, загораживая Гарри.

— Что у вас тут случилось? — с интересом спросил он, хвостом чувствуя как Гарри потихоньку успокаивается.

— Да ничего, — ответил Филипп. — Я, как всегда, прилетел поболтать с тобой, а тут он. Сидел, играл с тенью от листьев, потом встрепенулся и зашипел. Так и сидит уже минут пятнадцать. Что-то я раньше его не видел, откуда он, как зовут?

Луи отошел, сел, обернув лапки пушистым хвостом, и повернул голову к притихшему котенку:

— Ну, Гарри. Расскажи. Это Филипп и он наш друг. Не бойся.

Гарри переступил с лапки на лапку и пропищал:

— Я… я — Гарри. Из приюта Battersea Dogs & Cats Home. Меня только недавно забрали и привезли сюда. Я думал, ты вор и защищал нашу квартиру, как мог. Я не знал, что ты друг Луи. — Котенок стыдливо наклонил голову. — Можно… можно я тебя понюхаю поближе? Чтобы запомнить и не испугать тебя в следующий раз.

Голубь умиленно заворковал — уж очень милым был котенок, чтобы обижаться на такие пустяки — и наклонил голову, чтобы позволить Гарри себя обнюхать. Когда котенок убрал мокрый нос, Филипп нежно провел клювом по холке в знак того, что знакомство состоялось.

Луи, наклонив голову, наблюдал за процессом знакомства, отметив про себя, что у котенка очень приятное мурчание. Да и вообще, он сам довольно милый. Даже немного косолапые передние лапки его не портят. А учитывая то, что их принесли из одного приюта, они вообще были почти братьями. Правда, что-то в облике Гарри ему казалось неправильным, но он никак не мог уловить, что именно.

Внезапно он почувствовал, как голубь прихватил клювом его ухо и громко фыркнул. Птица хитро посмотрела на него и сказала:

— Ты совсем не слушаешь меня, голубчик, — была такая дурацкая привычка у голубя называть всех «голубчиками». — Я говорю о том, что прилетел напомнить, что меня не будет пару дней — улетаю в другую голубятню. Так что, не шалите тут, голубчики, — крикнул Филипп и, взмахнув крыльями, легко оторвался от подоконника и улетел за деревья, оставляя котят одних.

Луи пошевелил хвостом, потрогал лапой тень от листика и только тогда повернулся мордочкой к Гарри, внимательно разглядывая зеленые глаза, черный бархатный нос, и все пытался понять, что с ним не так. Внезапно Гарри отшатнулся и кубарем скатился с подоконника. Луи, ни секунды не раздумывая, кинулся вниз, даже не представляя, что случилось и что он уже сделал не так. Перелетая с подоконника на табуретку, любезно оставленную Лиамом для того, чтобы они могли запрыгнуть и смотреть в окно, он даже почувствовал свою вину, за то, что так пристально смотрел на Гарри, а тот не выдержал и свалился.

Мягко приземлившись с табуретки на пол, он оглянулся в поисках упавшего котенка и увидел торчащий хвост из высокого ботинка Зейна, которые он надевал для работ в саду. Гарри испуганно мяукал, стараясь выбраться, топорщил задние лапы так, что острые коготки показались из мягких подушечек.

Луи приходилось соображать быстро и он, не придумав ничего лучше, посильнее оттолкнулся от пола и прыгнул на ботинок, переворачивая его. Гарри жалобно пискнул. Голубоглазый котик обежал ботинок, ухватил зубами черный хвост и со всех сил потянул на себя. Черный котенок выпрыгнул, словно пробка из бутылки, и черно-коричневый шерстяной комок кубарем отлетел к стене.

Когда Луи разлепил глаза, он увидел, что Гарри улегшись сверху, испуганно смотрит на него, неуверенно поджимая то одну, то вторую лапу. Заметив, что он пришел в себя, черненький испуганно отскочил и грустно побрел в комнату, пару раз столкнувшись с мебелью.

«Неуклюжий», — подумал Луи, поднялся, отряхнулся, чтобы шерсть не торчала в разные стороны, и побежал за черным котенком.

— Гарри! Гарри! Что случилось, почему ты убегаешь от меня? — недоумевал Луи, обгоняя котенка преграждая ему путь. — Ты ударился? Больно? Я обидел тебя чем-то?

— Нет, — грустно покачал головой Гарри. — Просто ты ненавидишь меня.

От удивления Луи плюхнулся на пол и уставился на него:

— Нет, вовсе нет. Может, я немного был неприветлив сначала, но я не хотел тебя обидеть. Ты милый, Гарри, правда-правда. Просто ты чуть не убил меня куриной ногой, и я решил держаться от тебя подальше.

Гарри грустно взглянул на него:

— Я хотел тебя угостить. Ну, чтобы подружиться, понимаешь. А пока лазил по столу, наткнулся на печку и обжег свои усы. Видишь?

Только теперь, Луи понял, что было не так с котенком — у него не было усов.

— О… — только и смог протянуть он. — А зачем ты скинул на меня вазу?

— Я хотел подарить тебе цветы, извиниться за курицу. Но из-за того, что плохо ориентируюсь в пространстве, сбил вазу на тебя. Теперь ты меня совсем терпеть не можешь…

Луи стало стыдно. Он не оценил попыток подружиться, а сам и вовсе игнорировал Гарри. Все эта глупая ревность. А ведь Гарри такой милый и от него так славно пахнет. Кстати, ведь они даже не обнюхали друг друга, как некультурно! Луи подался вперед и уткнулся носом прямо в мокрый нос Гарри.

Тот удивленно хрюкнул и лизнул мордочку Луи шершавым языком.

— Так мы сможем быть друзьями? — осторожно спросил голубоглазый котик.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, даже если у меня нет усов? — вздохнув, спросил зеленоглазый.

— Да, ты мне нравишься даже без усов, — ответил Луи, поднимаясь. — Пойдем, перекусим?

Гарри кивнул и поднялся на лапки. Луи аккуратно обвил свой хвост вокруг черного хвостика, для того, чтобы отвести Гарри на кухню. Тот мурлыкнул с благодарностью и, прижавшись пушистыми боками, они направились к выходу из комнаты.

ххх

Лиам удобно умостился на плече Зейна и, глядя на котят, что сидели бок о бок, на подоконнике, наблюдая за огнями машин, сонно пробормотал:

— Как думаешь, что будет, когда они запросят кошек? Нам придется их кастрировать?

— А вдруг они, ну, как мы? Ну, типа им не нужны никакие кошки… — предположил Зейн, целуя Лиама в уголок рта.

— Ты с ума сошел, коты геями не бывают!

— Нет? Ну, как запросят, там и будем разбираться. А сейчас просто посмотри, какие они милые, — он кивнул на подоконник.

Коротенькие хвосты котят переплелись, настолько тесно, насколько это было возможно, Луи кусал Гарри за ухо, а тот счастливо урчал. Кажется, их котята нашли друг друга.

А усы отрасли за месяц.


End file.
